Polyolefin films have many applications which require that the reflective or shiny nature of the film be reduced in gloss. One such application is the back sheet of a diaper which is conventionally constructed of an absorbent inner layer disposed between a non-woven top sheet and film back sheet having closure tabs to secure the diaper in place. The exposed surface of the film functioning as the diaper back sheet is produced by embossing the surface of the film to reduce the gloss to an acceptable level.
Unfortunately the embossing materially reduces the adhesion of the embossed surface for the closure tabs so that the diaper is no longer secure in its use on the infant.
Embossing of the surface of polyolefin films to reduce the gloss of films used in packaging of goods, e.g. rolls of toilet tissue, to be purveyed in the supermarket is quite common. Unfortunately the embossing provides an irregular surface toward printing inks and other indicia imposed on the surface making the graphics unacceptable.
It is an object to this invention to develop a polyolefin film of relatively low gloss having a surface of improved adhesion.